Summons From The Sheriff
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Bill Compton is summoned by Eric Northman and "things" begin to happen. Slash maleXmale , crossdressing and more! Think of the show... ALSO! this was my first attempt at Porn Without Plot! PWP. o.O It's a bit rough. Posting for AngelisIgniRelucent...


Bill growled as he pulled up at Fangtasia. What would Eric want now? The older vampire had summoned him, taking him from a night with Sookie unexpectedly. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten the message until he was already hard and half naked. He had no choice but to throw on pants and shoes and go. As he climbed out of the car, his erection rubbed against his jeans and he let out a hiss.

As he went through the front door of Fangtasia, the vampire bitch who worked for Eric stopped him. Looking him over, her eyes rested on his bulging pants. She smirked and licked her fangs before she murmured, "apparently you like being submissive, being summoned and all."

Bill's fangs came out as he glared at the dark blonde, hissing his displeasure. He continued to walk into the bar, but she called after him,

"Eric will see you in his private rooms."

"For what?" He called back. She only shrugged and turned back to her job.

Bill walked slowly to the hidden door behind the wall hanging wondering why Eric would call him into his _private rooms_. He rarely if _ever_ called someone into his private chambers. He drew up against the door and knocked softly. Eric's languid voice called out,

"Enter!"

Bill opened the door and slowly walked down the short hallway. When he entered the room at the end of the hallway he looked around, searching for the blond vampire. He heard Eric's low chuckle behind him. Bill slowly turned, feeling Eric's eyes roam over his body, hesitating on his erection. Eric chuckled again, deeper.

Bill looked over Eric, realizing that Eric had just come out of the shower. He had a soft white towel wrapped tightly around his hips, showing off his chiseled torso and muscular legs. Eric spoke in his deep attractive voice,

"you came to me in an _interesting_ state," glancing directly at Bill's bulging pants. Bill grimaced.

"Well _you_ took me away from an interesting night with Sookie."

"I apologize," Eric said. For once he seemed to mean it. "We could easily fix _your_ state." He glanced pointedly at Bill's tented pants.

"I will not be touched by some whore or watch her dance provocatively."

"I wasn't talking about whores..."

"Well, what were you talking about?"

Before he knew it Eric had dropped his towel. Bill swallowed, his throat as dry as rough sandpaper.

"Oh-hhh. T-that's what you mea..." He trailed off as his eyes had found the place between Eric's sculpted thighs. Upon the sight of it, he hardened more. Eric caught his gaze, licking his lips in a very alluring way.

Holding Bill's gaze, Eric slowly moved closer and closer to the younger vampire. When they were but a few inches away, the blonde places his hand over Bill's still heart and used a finger to slowly trace his way down the other's chest, leaving a burning path of desire wherever he touched.

When he reached the brunette's waist, his hand slid to the belt buckle and slowly undid it. Without pause, his hand slid inside the younger man's pants and wrapped around his excited organ. Bill moaned but said,

"Stop. I don't want this. I am Sook-" Eric cut him off by using his free hand to pull the brunette into a kiss; gently moving his other hand over the penis. For a few seconds, Bill fought the kiss but then relaxed into it. Shocked, he found himself kissing the blond back with a violent passion.

Eric pulled away, chuckling.

"I just _knew_ that would work. But it worked better than I thought."

Bill could barely see, his vampiric nature causing him to lose himself in his lust _and_ love. He grabbed Eric's face and crushed him against himself in a rough, yet tender kissed. It started rough, but grew tender. Then his lust overcame his love and he kissed Eric with a fervor. He sucked the Viking's tongue into his mouth and bit it with his fangs.

Eric moaned into Bill's open mouth and felt himself begin to harden. They were so close together that Bill could feel it. The brunette smirked and loosened his jaw, allowing Eric's tongue to escape.

It was the blonde's turn to take the other's tongue into his mouth. He bit down harder than Bill had, hard enough to draw blood, which he lapped up with his tongue before the wound closed. Eric groaned, with the pleasure of tasting Bill's sweet blood.

Bill had begun to explore Eric's muscular body with trembling hands. Eric could feel his desire in the touch. Without breaking the kiss, he ripped off the younger vampire's shirt and wrapped his hands around the other's shoulders, gently kneading them. Bill moaned and led the blonde to the big bed with black silk sheets.

Eric allowed himself to be gently pushed down onto the bed while the brunette unzipped his pants.

"Come here. I'd like to take them off you," Eric whispered. Bill willingly complied by getting between Eric's legs and lifting his own hips. Eric flipped Bill over and got on top of him.

"Oh, so you're an on-top kind of guy." Bill smirked. Eric smiled back.

"No, not really. Just wanted to do this."

He began to kiss along the younger vampire's jawline slowly from his ear to his lips. Eric nipped Bill's lower lip, enough to bleed and kissed him, smearing the blood. He moved on to the man's throat, kissing and sucking and grazing the delicate skin with his fangs. By the time he got to his collarbone, Bill was squirming beneath him.

He simply pinned down the man's arms with his own and continued. He kissed and nibbled his way to the left nipple and sucked it into his mouth, gently biting it with his teeth. Pinning it between his teeth, his tongue darted around it causing Bill to buck up into him.

Eric pressed down against Bill's buckling form, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed close. The blonde released the sensitive nipple of his lover and continued to lick downwards. He passed the belly button and licked up to the edge of Bill's pants. Bill begged,

"P-please. Please take them off."

After tantalizingly leaning forward to kiss the brunette for a few seconds, the Viking slowly eased the dark blue jeans off his lover. Bill lifted his hips to help which put Eric's mouth close to his throbbing dick.

Eric kissed it over the fabric of his boxers, causing Bill to moan and thrust his hips. Eric grabbed the younger man's hips holding him still while he bent down and used his fangs to remove the silk boxers.

Before Bill could tense or think of it, Eric slid his mouth around his dick. Bill groaned and clutched at the silk sheets, unable to stop his sudden thrust.

Eric removed his mouth from the pulsing dick. He said softly,

"Don't thrust. Don't worry, I can take care of you. Just relax."

When Bill had loosened up a bit, the older man lovingly took him in his mouth. He slowly slid his mouth up and down the shaft alternately sucking, licking and humming. He pinned Bill's thighs to the bed and deep-throated him. Eric had to slow down to relax his throat muscles and so he stopped for a moment.

He slowly sank down on Bill's wonderfully sensitive penis. Finally he was all the way on. The mischievous Viking began to hum. Within seconds Bill's cock jerked in the blonde's mouth and then he let out a great wordless shout and came. It spurted down Eric's throat, the sweet taste of the Southern vampire's come. With the taste and all the pleasure came Eric's own orgasm. He moaned and twitched, finally spraying his come over Bill's stomach.

Quivering, he collapsed on top of Bill. The brunette cooed to him as he licked Eric's cheek.

"It's getting near dawn, I don't have time to make it to my home in time. Do you have an extra coffin?" Bill asked.

"No, I don't. Share with me?" When Bill nodded his consent, Eric scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the coffin. He set the younger man down on the floor and laid himself out in the coffin. Bill climbed in after him, putting his backside to Eric's front.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Bill's muscled chest and purred as Bill closed the coffin's lid. For a long time, the just laid there, the Viking lazily tracing the muscles on his lover's chest.

Suddenly, Bill moved, his hand suddenly wrapped about Eric's penis, pumping it. Eric's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"W-what are you do-ing?" Eric gasped and writhed under Bill's skillful hand.

"Getting you ready." By this time the blond was fully erect.

"For?"

"This." As he spoke Bill pressed himself against the coffin lid and arranged himself. Before Eric could stop him, the brunette sank like a stone onto his erect dick.

Bill screamed in both agony and pleasure at the feel of Eric's penis inside him. Eric moaned and thrusted, unable to help himself. He had never been in anything so tight, it was exquisite. He thrusted a few more times, awash in sensation.

Then, he felt the blood and stopped mid-stroke. Bill whimpered above him. Eric spoke, exasperated.

"Fool of a vampire! Why did you do that? You know how vampires fuck and you've got a virgin ass!" At the brunette's whimpering, he softened. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted that? We could have taken it slow and gotten you used to it."

"I'm sorry. I-I just really wanted you in me," Bill panted.

"It's fine. You'll heal soon, but we won't be able to do this tonight. You'll be too tender. let's get you off me and let's sleep."

"No! Stay inside me please. I know it'll take longer to heal, but it feels so good now and I can tell you like how it feels. Can you try to move gently? I'll stop you if it hurts."

Eric complied, moving slowly and smoothly with all of Bill's slick blood easing the way. Bill moaned, this time in pleasure and grabbed Eric's thighs.

"A little harder, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," the brunette said before thrusting as hard as he could back into Eric.

"Oh, you want it that hard?" Bill only moaned into response. Eric let some of his control go, his fangs coming out as he hammered into the other vampire. The younger vampire was still so tight. They both moaned together as Eric's cock began to spasm.

"No!" Bill reached back and squeezed the base of the Viking's penis. Eric groaned and sank his fangs into Bill's neck, drinking deeply.

"Let me come," he moaned.

"No, I like you hard."

Eric whimpered, "it hurts."

"I know. Shhh." Finally, Eric's cock stopped twitching and he just lay there, rock-hard, the pain in his balls growing.

"Why won't you let me come?"

"Because I want you hard in me, when I sleep. Also, I like knowing I'm causing you pain."

Eric smiled despite himself.

"You kinky little bastard, do you let Sookie see this side of you?"

Bill suddenly stiffened at the realization that he had completely forgotten about _his girlfriend._

"No, I don't . It could kill her." He was cheating on her! _With Eric!_

"I'm sorry. I should not have brought it up. We can stop if you want?"

"No, its okay. Just, let's not talk about it. I want to sleep."

With that, Bill went to sleep atop a very sore Eric who was still inside him. Unable to sleep, Eric pondered at his new found feelings for the brunette. By the time dusk came, Eric realized that he, in fact, had feelings for the man. How could that happen?

As soon as the sun was set, the Viking opened the coffin lid and gently lifted the still sleeping Bill off him. Eric got out of the coffin, still holding the younger man to his chest he made for the black silk bed. He lowered his lover onto the bed and crept to his robe.

Slipping it on, he called for his child, Pam. As he tied the belt, he heard a soft tap on the door. He opened the door, blocking the view of the bed with his body. Pam arched a brow but only asked what he needed.

"Bring three True Bloods, all type O neg. Also, do not, under any circumstances let anyone in. In fact, close the bar and take the night off. Just one thing, leave the bar."

Pam tried to see past him one more time but he blocked her. Then she remembered what he'd said: a night off work, out on the town. All she had to do was get the True Bloods and dress up.

When he had closed the door, Eric felt his lover's hands encircle his waist and slowly undo the belted robe. Bill's low chuckle sounded in his ear before the brunette kissed the older man's neck.

"How can you even stand after today?"

"I can't, really, I can just stay upright if I use the walls."

In the blink of an eye, the huge Viking had scooped up his lover and carried him to the bed. When Bill tried to rise, the blonde got on top of him, pinning him down, with the robe finally falling open.

"Stay here, we have all night."

Bill pulled down Eric's mouth to his and kissed the Viking, grateful that neither of them needed air. But, alas, there was a knocking at the door and they regretfully pulled apart.

Eric reached the door and opened it to see an irritated Pam holding the three True Bloods and a phone.

"Sookie keeps calling. She's threatening to come down here. She's demanding to know what have you done with Mr. Compton."

"If she calls again, tell her that I sent him on a courier mission. Also, that I chose him because he knows the recipient."

Pam nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, Pam, by the way, have fun tonight."

She smirked. "You too."

"I will. Now go!" He laughed out then she was gone. It was just Bill and himself! He flung himself back onto the bed, laying against Bill's naked form, still holding the synthetic blood that Bill was so fond of. The brunette leaned back into Eric's arms, sighing happily. Eric chuckled into Bill's neck, hugging him tightly before pulling away.

"Are you well enough to get kinky?"

"It depends. What are you thinking?"

"Handcuffs and something you'd like."

"Even cross dressing?"

Eric nodded, scooping the smaller man into his arms, he carried him to Pam's rooms where there was a large wardrobe of leather and other clothing items. The blonde set Bill down on a hot pink massage chair and pulled open Pam's closet.

"What type of cross dressing are you thinking? What fabrics? Who will be the one dressing?"

"I'm thinking leather, fishnets, sexy lingerie, and high heels. I won't tell you who yet because I haven't decided."

The first thing Eric pulled out was a tight leather vest with a matching skirt, both with silver fasteners. Bill immediately oohed so Eric laid it out. Next, he searched for fishnets with garters and high heels. He found the fishnets and a blood red set of three inch heels.

Bill quickly snatched them up, laughing.

"Now we just need a collar, a bra, a thong, and some padding for the bra."

The blonde found a blood red lacy bra with a matching thong and threw them on the pile at seeing Bill's excited face.

"Now just the collar," Eric murmured. Holding up a black leather collar with the buckle and studs in silver, he asked, "will this do?"

Bill nodded and asked,

"Can we return to the room? I'll tell you who's dressing when we get there. Also, could you bring some lipstick?"

Eric complied, handing the clothes to the smaller man before scooping him up and flying back to the bedroom. He lovingly set the man down and asked, "okay, who is it?"

"Do you have your silver handcuffs?" Eric replied in the affirmative. "You'll be the one dressing up; I want to be handcuffed to the bed."

The surprise in the tall Viking's piercing blue eyes was comical. Bill laughed,

"don't look so surprised, sweetheart. Now, come here!"

Eric stood at the edge of the bed.

"Do you think you could get dressed by yourself?" the brunette asked. Eric nodded slowly.

"Okay, handcuff me to the bed and let me watch as you dress yourself."

Eric chained Bill's arms to the bed frame, the silver burning into Bill's wrists. Bill moaned with excitement as Eric slipped off the bed and into the lacy panties. After that he put on the leather skirt, closing the silver snaps.

Next came the fishnets and garters. Eric slowly slid them up his legs, his eyes fixed on Bill the whole time. When he was done with that, the Viking sat on the edge of the bed to put on the heels.

Still sitting, he put the racy bra on, stuffing it with cloth. Keeping his back to Bill, the blonde slipped on the vest and did up two of the three silver buttons, allowing the bra to be seen. Lastly, he strapped the collar on, hissing as his neck name into contact with the burning silver. And then he put the pale pink lipstick on.

Bill moaned in excitement, struggling against his bonds.

"Close your eyes," Eric whispered. "Open them when I tell you."

Bill obeyed and Eric mounted his hips, bending down to kiss the brunette's chest.

"Open them." Bill slowly opened his eyes to find Eric's beautiful face an inch from his. Eric kissed him tenderly before leaning back so Bill could see him. When Bill gasped and hardened, the Viking smiled.

He bent down again and starting at Bill's neck, he kissed and licked his way down to the man's belly button. The blonde made love to it with his tongue while the younger man bucked.

"Come here," Bill begged and licking up the man's body, Eric complied. He tilted his neck, offering it to Bill's fangs. Bill drank as Eric's hand found his cock, pumping it in time with Bill's sucking, both of their bodies rocking in time.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A petite blonde waitress stood there in shock, trying to absorb the scene.

"Bill? Eric? What? What the fuck are you doing? Why are you in Pam's clothes?" Sookie burst into tears.

"Crap," Eric said as he rolled off Bill.

"Sookie."

"How _could_ you? With Eric? Ewww! We're over. I hate you!" With that, she left sobbing as she slammed the door.

Bill began to cry. Sighing, Eric wrapped his arms around him, cooing softly.

"I'm sorry. I-it's my fault. I understand if you hate me."

"It's okay. Just hold me, but take off that stupid outfit first. And my handcuffs."

Eric did so while mentally beating himself up over his role in the break up of Bill and Sookie. When he had taken all of Pam's clothing off, he slipped into some sweats and crawled into the bed. He gently pulled an almost comatose Bill into his arms, cradling the other's head against his chest.

Bill slowly sank into a restless sleep as a silently crying Eric held him. Eric never meant to hurt the smaller vampire. All he had ever wanted to do was protect him.

The Viking fell asleep, still crying and holding the other man.

He awoke to the feel of a pair of lips on his. Bill was leaning over him, crying, and slowly getting dressed.

"D-do you hate me?" Eric asked, his voice cracking.

"No, I don't. I just want to go h-home. I've lost both of the people that I love."

"Both? Sookie and who? You don't have to tell me."

"What? You don't know?" Eric shook his head. Bill burst into renewed tears, the blood staining his cheeks.

"I-I've lost y-you." Eric smiled tenderly and put his arms around the brunette.

"If you want me, you have me. At the beginning of this night, I had thought that you would go back to her and forget me. That I would be alone with my love forever. Will you have me?"

"Don't lie and break my heart," Bill cried.

"You are the first person that I've ever loved, in all my thousand years." The gentle Viking tenderly licked the bloody tear stains off the younger man's cheeks. "I will never hurt you, just protect you, if you let me." He licked the last of the blood off and took a step back. Bill only smiled and leaned in to kiss Eric's tear stained cheek.

His kiss began as a cautious but tender peck but his passion grew and grew. He kissed Eric's closed eyelids, then left a trail of kisses to his mouth. As he neared Eric's perfect mouth, his kiss deepened. By the time he reached them, Bill was wild with desire.

Bill tore off his clothes and pushed Eric roughly to the bed. The blonde collapsed back and Bill ripped off his sweats.

"Turn over," the brunette growled. "I-I want to take you."

The tall Viking submitted to Bill, turning over and kneeling before his lover. Bill mounted the bed, grabbing hold of the blonde's hips. He lined himself up with Eric's hole and plunged in, with the older vampire moaning in a complicated mixture of pain and pleasure. Bill began to speed up his thrusts, pounding into the other.

Both were moaning in pleasure as Eric clenched around Bill's cock. It felt so good Eric was so tight. He continued hammering into the blonde as he began to spasm, feeling himself about to come.

"Fuck, Eric," he yelled as he came violently collapsing on top of the blonde who came right then. They just lay there panting, still tangled for a long time. Then, as if they discussed it, they went to the coffin and laid down together.

Dawn was coming, and they would have forever together.

The End


End file.
